Howling with Wolfe
by ipod123123123123
Summary: From the point of view of Tyler Lockwood's cousin, Sage. Mason Lockwood's daughter, protecter of Tyler, savior of the wolfs. Be sure to read the prologue before reading the stoy. This is my first story but I hope you like! :)
1. Prolgue

_**Howling with Wolfe**_

**Prologue**

**TV Show Name-** The Vampire Diaries

**Episode-** The beginning of "The Descent"

**Main Characters-** Sage Lockwood, Tyler Lockwood, Liam Trent

**Minor Characters-** Elena Gilbert, Stefan Salvatore, Damon Salvatore, Bonny Bennett, Caroline Forbes, Jules, Carol Lockwood

**Changes To The Plot Line-** Jules does not come to Mystic Falls, Mason's turn took place 12 years ago and it was not caused by Katherine, Katherine only found him because she was looking for a werewolf so she did not have to turn him, Tyler and Caroline's drama after his first turn does not take place, The attack on Elena and Stephan at the lake house does not happen, The kidnapping of Caroline is not done, Tyler doesn't leave town.

**Ownership-** The Vampire Diaries own every thing and every one except for Sage Lockwood, Liam Trent and the curse. Those belong to me. The idea for writing this story goes to my very best friend, Sidney.

**P.O.V.** **Sage Lockwood**

All my life I remember being different. Every body else could control them selves, when I lose my self to my emotions. My life has always been a struggle. My dad Mason said that I am just special, I don't feel special. He always said that one day I would understand. One day I could know why I had to cope with it. I never expected that it would be this. My name is Sage Lockwood and this is my story.


	2. Growing Up

**Chapter 1 **

**Growing Up **

The first time I remember meeting my cousin Tyler was when I was 5. He was 7 at the time and we didn't really hang out much. The age difference between us made it hard for us to relate. My dad and I stayed the weekend at their house for thanksgiving.

Over the next couple years I only saw Uncle Richard, Aunt Carol and Tyler once a year around Christmas. But when I was 8 we visited for a couple weeks in the summer time. It was late June when we got there and because of the size, we just stayed in the Lockwood house. Dad and his brother didn't have much in common so most of the time he hung out with Tyler and I hung out with Aunt Carol. It was weird that Uncle Richard and my Dad were actually related, they were complete opposites. Dad was chill, cool, fun, awesome, kind, he was a laid back surfer, had lots of friends and was almost always there for me. Uncle Richard was uptight, strict, boring, mean, rude, serious mayor man, he didn't have man people close to him because he did not trust easily and he was never around or didn't have the time for Tyler. I really felt bad for Tyler to have such an uncaring dad. That summer was a real drag at the beginning, just hanging around Aunt Carol. I helped her cook and clean but mostly we just talked.

One night Tyler got into a fight with his dad and stormed out if the house. I felt bad for him to not have any one to talk to so I followed him. He ran down the road and I cased after him, trying my best to keep up. He stopped at a park and I arrived shortly after.

"Huh!" He jumped when I came up behind him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked aggravated.

"I wanted to see if you were okay." I said honestly.

"Did my mom send you?" Tyler questioned rudely.

"No. I just came, I wanted to tell you not to be sad." I explained.

"I'm not sad, I'm angry. I hate my dad!" He barked.

"Why? I love my dad." I was confused.

"Because your dad actually loves you back." He breathed and began to cry. I took him over to a bench and I sat with him well he cried him self dry. I have always been good at comforting people, it is a gift I have that I actually like.

"So he pulled me out of the well-" Tyler was laughing so hard he could barely tell the rest of his story. "He pulled me out with his jumper cable. When I got on the ground my dad hugged me so hard I thought I would die." Tyler stopped laughing and starting talking more serious.

"That was, is, my best memory of my dad." He explained. "But other wise I have always remembered fighting with him, against him, hating him."

"I'm really sorry Tyler." I said feeling really bad that me and my dad were so close when him and his dad hated each other.

"Sorry for what? He is the one so should be sorry." He asked.

"I feel bad that my dad and I are so close and I feel like we are rubbing it in your face by being at your house." I told him.

"Don't worry about it." He shrugged.

Tyler and I sat and talked some more about our life, how boring Mystic Falls is and eventually decided it was time to go home. On the walk back Tyler turned to me.

"Mystic Falls isn't that boing, there are woods all the way around the town. They are lots if fun to play in. Tomorrow do you want to go there with me?" He asked.

"Ya, it sounds like lots of fun." I agreed.

"Cool, after lunch?" He asked.

"How about before lunch and we pack a picnic?" I suggested.

"I like you already." He said and gave me a friendly slap on the back.

**Hey readers; sorry that the chapter was short, I'm not the best at long chapters. The next chapter has been started and it will be much longer. If you like the story please tell your friends about it. If you have any story ideas just leave a review about it and I will try my best. Happy reading!**

**From**

**ipod123123123123**


	3. The Picnic

_**Chapter 2**_

**The Picnic**

I woke up early the next morning very excited to hang out with Tyler and explore in the woods. I have always loved being around the forest. I got ready for the day ahead then went down stairs. I went to the kitchen and found Aunt Carol packing some food into a small bag.

"Hey, Tyler told me about your picnic today. I'm just packing up some food." She explained. I went in the pantry to grab a breakfast bar then saw a box of cookies.

"Can you put in some of these?" I asked walking out of the small room and waved around a box of cookies I found in the pantry.

"Apple pie cookies? Sure." She agreed. Aunt Carol packed up the bag and put it on the edge of the counter then I went to find Tyler.

"Hey." I said meeting him at the top of the stairs.

"Hey, you sleep in a long time." He noted.

"I was up late last night." I explained.

"Doing what?" He asked as we walked down the stairs.

"Looking at the sky."

"The sky?"

"Well I guess I mean the moon. I love the moon it is so beautiful. I stay up just to watch it climb the night sky." He gave me peculiar look.

"You are such a girl." He laughed and jumped the last 5 stairs.

"Well at least I don't wear dresses." I argued. "I hate dresses. They are so restraining and careful. I like to be free and dangerous." I didn't want him to think I was girly girl. Guys always treat girls different, I just wanted Tyler to treat me like friend that he could hang out with all the time.

"Me too." He nodded. We entered the kitchen, grabbed the sack and went to the front door. Tyler put the food into a small backpack he pulled from the closet. Just then my dad and Uncle Richard came over.

"You guys be careful in the woods okay?" Dad said.

"Tyler, you are responsible for Sage. Understand?" Uncle Richard raised an eye brow. Tyler gave an understanding nod.

"Don't be out too long." He added. We put our jackets on and headed out the door. We hurried off to the woods, which was a couple minutes from his house, excited for our adventure ahead!

When we came to the edge of the woods we were pooped. On the way over Tyler was bragging about how he loves sports and how good he is at them. He started bragging about how fast of runner he was. It was really getting annoying so I challenged him to a race. We got lined up at a fire hydrant and I realized I had no chance of winning, I'm much younger and slower than him. But I didn't care I just wanted him to stop telling me all his life times stories of beating people in races. He called "go" than we took off down the road to the woods. I was surprised that I was able to keep up with him as well as I did. He did win but I was very close behind him.

"Wow! For a little kid, you really can, run fast." He panted. "You were, right behind me, the whole time."

"I love the feeling of running, don't you?" I asked.

"Ya I do, I feel so-" He started.

"Free?" I interrupted.

"Exactly. Free." He agreed. We continued into the woods.

"Are you sure we won't get lost?" I asked worried as I lost view of the street behind us.

"Na, I have been playing in here since I can remember. I know these woods from the inside out." He assured. We continued onward.

"Here is the well that I was talking about last night." He pointed through the trees and the tall stone well. "That's where we will eat."

"Okay." I agreed. We came upon the well and sat down by side it. Tyler took off his backpack and pulled out the pack of food. He also pulled out a blanket and spread it out on the ground. We found tortilla raps with ham and cheese in them, juice boxes, bananas and the apple pie cookies.

"Oh I love these!" Tyler exclaimed. He pulled the bag if cookies out if the pack.

"My mom hardly ever buys these, but I love when she does."

"They look really yummy." I commented. We ate our lunch then we opened the bag of cookies. There were four.

"Here you go." He gave me one. "There are four so you get one and I get three." He smiled.

"Hey that's not fair." I laughed. So he gave me one more and kept two for him self.

"Do you like them?" He asked.

"Yea! They taste just like apple pie." I said.

"What's your favorite kind of pie?" He asked.

"Banana chocolate." I answered.

"I've never had that kind, it sure sounds good." Tyler said with a mouth full of cookie.

"What's your favorite?" I returned the question.

"Apple." He grinned. We both laughed, spitting crumbs all over the ground.

After we finished the cookies, Tyler packed every thing up in the bag.

"That was a great lunch." I stated and patted my stomach.

"All thanks to you. Thanks for coming up with the idea. And thanks for getting my mom to put the apple pie cookies in. They are my favorite."

"Mine too."

"They are like our special cookies." We both smiled. He threw the pack around his shoulders.

"Okay come on." He ushered and lead me father into the woods.

"Where are we going we going?" I called as he ran ahead.

"Where aren't we going? There are cool old buildings all around these woods." He called back. I kept running through the trees trying my best to keep up but there were so many branches all over the ground. Tyler had longer legs so he could avoid all the debris easier. He finally stopped at two large stone pedestals.

"What is this place?" I asked coming up behind him.

"I don't know what the place is but I know that it is an old ruin of a building from the founding days." He explained. We walked around the wrecked site, looking at the remains of the once huge building. Tyler led me to a couple more buildings around the woods. It was clear that he is in the woods lots because he knew where every thing was.

After an hour of exploring the different locations.

"There is one more place I want to show you. It is the coolest by far." Tyler said and again led me through the trees.

"How much farther is it?" I asked.

"Not to much farther, it is just really far away from the rest." He answered. We finally came upon a hole in the ground.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Follow me." He directed. I followed him down the stone stair case into a long dark hall way.

"What is this place?" I questioned frightened.

"I don't know but isn't it cool?" He smiled.

"No not really, it's kind of scary."

"I think it is a really fun place to play. It is like a fort."

"Maybe if you added light and windows and got rid of these." I said picking up one of the many chains on the ground. The thick black chains were attached to the walls and each small room was complete with strong iron bar door.

"Tyler I don't like this place." I told him.

"Oh come on-" He started to argue.

"No Tyler, I want to leave." I pleaded.

"Okay okay." He gave in. We went back down the hall, up the stairs and made our way back out of the woods.

Back on the rode to his house.

"Did you have fun?" He asked like he wanted my approval.

"Yes, it was very fun." I smiled.

"That's good. I love the woods. Would you want to come back some time." He asked.

"Absolutely! I think it was really cool looking at all of the old buildings. But we can't go to the place that looked like a jail." I told him.

"Why not?" Tyler complained.

"Because I get a really bad feeling about being there." I explained.

"Okay, so we can play around the other places and maybe we can build a place of our own?" He suggested.

"Like a fort?" I smiled.

"Yes a fort or a tree house."

"We should build a tree house!"

"I can asked me dad for tools."

"And I can ask my dad to drag some wood out here."

"How about we go back quickly and pick a tree?"

"Sure." We turned around and ran back to the forest.

"Let's chose one farther in so that people don't find it." I suggested.

"Okay and it has to be a tree with lots of low branches." He instructed. We wandered farther into the trees until we found the perfect one.

"How about this one?" I said and ran up to a tree and couple meters away.

"Let's see." Tyler answered and ran up to the tree. He looked it over then began to climb it. He got half way up then called up to him.

"Be careful."

"I will. This looks really good, there are thick branches up here to nail ply wood to. And the branches aren't to cluttered." He called down.

"I will go get some big rocks to mark the spot." I said and ran off. I found rocks the size of baseballs and scoped them up in my arms and ran back to the tree. I circled the bottom of the tree with the rocks just as Tyler came down.

"Now we will always know where it is." I smiled. We started walking to the edge of the woods.

"How long are you and your dad over?" He asked.

"Um..." I pondered. "We leave during the second week in July." I answered.

"So you are here for 3 weeks." He said. I nodded not actually sure, I just didn't want to look dumb.

"That will give us lots of time to build a tree house. We just have to construct planks around the truck near lots of branches, then put a thick piece ply wood a couple feet below the roof then around the branches then put up walls. As long as we don't fall out of the tree, it shouldn't be to hard. You aren't afraid of heights, right?" He gave me a skeptical look.

"Of course not!" I said toughly. "I'm hardly scared of any thing." I smiled and crossed my arms proudly.

"Good. Me neither." He said and returned the proud look. We made our way back to his house and unpacked the bag. Uncle Richard came into the kitchen shortly after.

"Did you kids have fun today?" He asked grabbing a bottle of coke from the fridge.

"We sure did." I smiled. "Tyler, are you going ask him or not?" I nudged.

"Oh right. Dad we want to build a tree house in the woods. So can you hook us up with some tools please?" He asked.

"I don't see why not. But you guys have to be careful using them. Tyler you have to be careful up in the trees, for you and for Sage, got it?" He made a stern face.

"Ya dad, I got it." Tyler rolled his eyes.

"I will take a look tomorrow morning." Uncle Richard said then left the kitchen.

"I will talk to my dad later." I assured Tyler.

"Then we can get started as soon as we get the supplies." I nodded.

"Sage, since when have you been such a cool cousin?" He questioned.

"Always, you have just never noticed." I laughed.

"This will be a great summer." He winked at me and left the kitchen for his room.

"Yes it will." I said to my self.


End file.
